


No One Wants to Save the Villain

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, M/M, Sympathetic Deciet, Virgil and Deceit are villains, Virgil's POV in third limited, villain's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: A little angsty show down.





	No One Wants to Save the Villain

Virgil’s magic flickered between his fingers. His eyes were flashing colors no human eye could perceive. Roman leaned forward, tense and at the ready. Swords poised at his shoulders, his eyes streaming red smoke. Patton was holding the limp form of Logan. For all he was crying the man was already dead. He wasn’t, by the way. He would wake up in less than 5 minutes with nothing more than a splitting headache and nasty burns. Virgil wasn’t a monster, not like this man in front of him who was ready to shove a sword in his heart if he moved any muscle to hurt any of the trio.

“This is it, huh? I don’t know if I ever told you this, but,” Virgil paused and let his fire grow into a fire in his palms. He savored the warmth, let it grow on itself. “I’m not going without a fight.” He let the fire stream towards Roman and dodged the swords which his opponent let loose. Virgil fought with all the power of a cornered tiger, dodging and striking. He made a circle of fire around Patton and Logan. _Stay away from them, Princey. They’ve done bad things, but you, you’re the only one who’s trying to kill me._ He glimpsed a blue shield coming up around the two. Patton was aware enough to protect them, it seemed. He let the fire around them die.

“Get out of here! I don’t wanna kill him or hurt you!” Virgil screamed, dodging another sword.

“Well, that’s a first,” Roman sneered. Patton seemed to have heard him and was trying to gather Logan into his arms.

“When have I ever tried to burn a hole through your heart?” he shot back, ducking out of the way of a trio of swords.

“Plenty of times!”  
“Never! I aim for arms and legs for a reason!” he shouted back, sending another whirlwind of fire racing towards Roman before spinning out of the way of another sword. Hee felt it graze his cheek. He needed to be faster, no more yelling, just dodging. But when you’re focused on the sword, you forget about something else. Before Virgil could fully comprehend what was happening, there was no dry, brittle grass under his feet. The wind whispered to him, promised that it would be over soon. Virgil fumbled for his fire. Hot air rose, maybe he could at least slow his decent. _Thank you, anxiety, for making me used to thinking fast while in a panic,_ he smirked at the thought, although he was oddly calm at the moment. The fire blanketed him.

“You are so dying if I have anything to say about it,” a voice broke him out of his thoughts. Virgil let the fire go out and felt arms wrap behind his knees and shoulders before he was skidding across the ground.

“You are so good at landing,” he quipped, pulling himself to his feet.

“You are so grateful for me saving your life.”

“Nice wings.”

“Shut up! I didn’t have to make do with only scraps,” Dee let his tongue flicker out. While mostly human, one side of his face was made of bits of metal, and somehow he had fashioned working wings and attached them to his back.

“Yeah, yeah. Guess they’ll be off our backs for awhile, though. We can hide and get a better plan together.”

“Always looking on the dark side.”

“I wonder if they’ll come looking for my corpse.”

“There’s the Virgil I’ve never known.”

“Dee?”

“No?”

“I love you.”

“I don’t love you, either. You clearly don’t have anything on your mind,” Dee replied, giving the faintest hint of a smile. Virgil sighed.

“No one wants to save the villain, huh?”

“Everyone wants the be the villain.”

“Alright, heartfelt moment over, time to move before they glance down this canyon,” Virgil said, standing up and brushing a bit of the dust off of his hoodie.

“Makejoy.”

“Ugh, now I can’t make a reference,” he grumbled. Dee stuck his tongue out at him and they made their way into the conveniently located cave. It wouldn’t be the last the city saw of the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more later. It would be interesting to see Roman's POV on the events.


End file.
